


Astucia

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Cunnilingus, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderbending, Kinktober 2018, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Suga tenía que estar tramando algo, lo supo al llegar a casa y verla con un crop top de cuello tortuga. Exceptuando las veces en que cubría marcas, siempre que llevaba uno puesto debía prepararse para alguna de sus innovaciones.Kinktober 2018, Día 19: Shibari.





	Astucia

Suga tenía que estar tramando algo, lo supo al llegar a casa y verla con un crop top de cuello tortuga. Era uno nuevo sin hombros ni mangas de un grueso tejido morado, pero el simple hecho de que usase una prenda así era motivo de sospecha. Exceptuando las veces en que cubría marcas, siempre que llevaba uno puesto debía prepararse para alguna de sus innovaciones.

Confirmó que no exageraba cuando el saludo consistió en un breve beso lento donde apoyó sus brazos sobre sus hombros y, al romperlo, sus narices aún se tocaban al decirle que fuera a la cama. Los latidos de Daichi ya se aceleraban de solo imaginar qué vendría.

—¿Y tú? —La orden le había sonado a que tendría que esperar por ella.

—Iré justo atrás de ti. Solo quiero seguirte. —Se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

—Tonta. —Soltó una risilla. La tomó de la mano y se encaminó a su habitación.

—No dirás eso cuando veas lo que he planeado para hoy. —Guiñó un ojo sin importarle que estaba a sus espaldas.

Daichi se acostó boca arriba en el centro de la cama mientras Suga cerraba la puerta. Nada lucía fuera de lugar alrededor, así que su idea no era de ambientación. Ninguno de sus juguetes estaba a la vista. Solo restaban dos opciones: había aprendido alguna nueva técnica o la impresionaría con lencería fina. La tela pesada de su mitad superior sería coherente con la segunda alternativa, pues cubriría la sorpresa e incluso dificultaría palparla. Sería un buen cambio; por lo general, ella era quien se ponía los encajes, las mallas y las medias porque su novia insistía en que le favorecían mucho más a un cuerpo curvilíneo como el suyo.

—¿Qué tienes para hoy? —preguntó a la vez que Suga gateaba desde el borde de la cama hasta quedar encima de ella.

—Aguarda un poco. —Nunca perdía la sonrisa, ni siquiera al inclinarse a depositar un corto beso en sus labios—. Primero debo desnudarte.

—¿Hm? —Entonces, ¿no era lencería recién comprada?

—Y tú no me quites nada. —Introdujo las manos bajo su blusa. La suavidad del tacto le dio cosquillas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tampoco me toques el pecho o la espalda. Ya verás por qué.

Sin perder el tiempo, Suga la dejó en sostén y pantalones que, apenas descartó la primera prenda, descendió a desabrocharles su botón. Esta prisa no era habitual. Paseó la punta de la nariz por el abdomen con una que otra lamida hasta que no pudo bajar más sus jeans. Daichi la ayudó levantando las piernas para sacarlos de un solo jalón.

Le encantaba tenerla encima, recibir sus atenciones y perseguir su mirada adoradora con la suya, pero era muy raro que casi no la tocase antes de quitarle algo más. Esperaba que su idea compensara el apuro. Con solo un beso en el cuello y algunas mordidas en el interior de los muslos ya la había despojado de todo.

—Bien —se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas—, adivina que hay aquí abajo. —Sus delgadas manos recorrieron la zona cubierta por el crop top.

—¿Sí es lencería?

—¿Has pensado eso desde el inicio? —Hubo un dejo de risa en su voz. La situación era tan confusa que ni se había percatado de lo extraña que sonó su respuesta—. Pero no. —Buscó sus manos y las guio a sus hombros—. Te dejaré tocar por encima de la ropa.

El tejido se sentía tan grueso como se veía, por lo que debía sobar con firmeza para notar alguna diferencia oculta. Sabía que no había un sostén con algún detalle bonito porque no había rastros de tiras al exterior; los  _strapless_ no eran de su agrado al considerarlos innecesarios para ella. Quizás era un bralette, mas no concordaba con la textura más dura que había debajo. Sus cejas se acercaron entre sí. ¿Qué era eso?

—¿Es algo grueso?

—Vas bien.

Su tacto le decía que había algo cilíndrico allí. Intrigada, siguió las líneas con los dedos. Había muchas diagonales desde su cuello hasta el pecho, como también bultos que identificó como nudos. Abrió la boca, insegura, y tardó unos segundos en intentar dar en el blanco:

—¿Son cuerdas?

Suga le sonrió de lado. Se movió un poco para alcanzar la mesita de noche, abrir uno de sus cajones y extraer varias cuerdas rojas de ahí.

—Dai es tan inteligente —comentó al regresar a su posición anterior.

—¿Qué llevas ahí abajo, exactamente? —Trató de levantar su crop top, pero Suga le impidió satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Te dejaré ver cuando te haya puesto esto —canturreó, jugando con el extremo de una de las cuerdas.

Ahora tenía sentido por qué se deshizo de la ropa tan pronto.

—No piensas inmovilizarme, ¿verdad? —No estaba en contra de la idea, de hecho, sus mejillas se calentaban de a poco, solo que no quería estar completamente sin control alguno de la situación.

—Bueno... pensaba en juntar tus manos y atarlas a la cama, pero puedo desistir en eso.

Le gustaba mucho cuando mantenía casi todo su cabello en una cola alta, pues podía detallar sus facciones sin interferencias; su flequillo suelto era fácil de retener tras sus orejas pasados unos meses de su última visita a la peluquería. Había desviado la mirada y un rosa pálido se asomaba por sus pómulos. Su sonrisita de boca cerrada la ablandó.

—Solo las manos.

—No iba a ir más allá, de todos modos. —Le añadió dientes a la sonrisa antes de besarla. Se apartó hacia un lado—. Siéntate.

Obedeció. Le dejó trabajar en los distintos nudos y cruces en silencio; parecía complicado y no quería desconcentrarla si hablaba. Por lo que veía, era un diseño decorativo que resaltaba algunas partes de su cuerpo en lugar de inmovilizarlas, tal como el que ella escondía. Empezaba en su cuello, rodeaba sus pechos, formaba un rombo en el abdomen y bajaba por sus caderas sin cubrir la zona media debajo del ombligo. Por un segundo creyó que pasaría por partes más sensibles, pero solo delineaba el nacimiento de sus piernas de cada lado.

—Listo por aquí. —Aplaudió una vez y retrocedió para admirar su obra. Suspiró—. Ah, sabía que se vería genial en ti, Dai.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer esto?

—Practiqué mucho con un maniquí. Avísame si es incómodo, ¿sí?

—Nah, está bien. —Eran ataduras apretadas, mas no molestas—. ¿Ya puedo verte?

—Claro.

Daichi posó las manos en la piel visible entre el final del crop top y sus pantalones negros de cintura alta ajustados, y de ahí las fue levantando para retirar la prenda superior.

— _Wow._  —Salió antes de siquiera registrarlo.

No cargaba ninguna clase de sujetador —ventajas de tener una copa pequeña, siempre había pensado—, solo cuerdas que formaban una gran estrella desde la base del cuello hasta el espacio entre sus senos —también rodeados por soga roja—.

—¿Qué tal?

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Sus dedos vagaban por las áreas encerradas entre amarres.

—Encontré un buen tutorial. Veo que te gusta.

—Se ve muy bien. —Besó el centro de la estrella—. Tendrás que enseñarme... Espera, ¿saliste así? —Arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta.

—Te dejaré imaginarlo.

— _¡Saliste así!_ —Suga rio sin reparo ante su incredulidad. Ya no podía comprobarlo, pero estaba casi segura de que el escote halter tapaba el diseño por los pelos.

—No te alarmes, Dai, que aún faltan las manos para comenzar la acción. —Agarró otra soga más.

La empujó suavemente por los hombros hasta acostarla, después estiró sus brazos por encima de la cabeza con las manos enfrentadas para amarrarlas. Desde ese ángulo, era frustrante no poder bajarle los pantalones para sorprenderla con la lengua entre sus piernas. Si al menos hubiera estado en ropa interior, habría levantado la cabeza lo suficiente para hacerlo por sobre la fina tela. Como ese no era el caso, solo aguardó mientras veía hasta donde alcanzaba de su torso.

—Ahora sí. —Se echó para atrás, de vuelta a horcajadas encima de ella—. ¿Se sienten bien?

—Sí. —Haló un poco de las ataduras como prueba.

—Perfecto. —Disfrutó de la vista desde arriba por unos instantes. Solía ser así; nunca se cansaría de estar acostada bajo ella. Era la mente maestra en momentos como este, porque su propia creatividad era casi nula en ese contexto. Toda la variedad de sus juegos previos, posiciones y gran parte de sus juguetes han sido idea suya, su iniciativa que seguía más que encantada.

Arrancó con un beso más hambriento que los anteriores en el que paseó sus dedos por los espacios de las figuras contorneadas por las cuerdas, a veces con tanta ligereza que la hacía reír. Por costumbre, quiso tomarla por la cintura; gimió como protesta al apenas poder flexionar los codos. No mucho después, les dio un leve apretón a sus pechos. Jadeó al mismo tiempo que descendió por su cuello y saltó a sus clavículas. No le dedicó tanta atención a ese lugar, pues bajó aún más hasta atrapar un pezón ya erecto por sus manos.

—Koushi —suspiró. Su lengua trazaba círculos alrededor con calma.

—Como no puedes moverme, dime si quieres algo —dijo sin separarse mucho de la zona que volvió a chupar al callarse, haciéndole inhalar con fuerza.

—Quítate los pantalones.

—¿Qué más? —Siguió sin alejarse.

—... Todo.

—¿Y? —Le dirigió la mirada sin romper el contacto.

Esta podía ser su oportunidad de saldar sus ganas anteriores de beber de ella. Sería interesante solo contar con su boca, ningún otro tipo de toque en cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

—Siéntate en mi cara. —Humedeció sus labios.

—Como desees. —Sonrió al apartarse.

Suga se puso de pie para acelerar el proceso. En no más de diez segundos ya había tirado el resto de su vestimenta al suelo y se estaba posicionando con las rodillas a cada lado, cerca de su cabeza, de espalda. Antes de que lograra acomodarse del todo, mordió el cachete derecho, provocándole un pequeño quejido. Volvió a relamerse los labios cuando estuvieron alineadas, cerró los ojos y sacó la lengua, lista para recibirla.

Dejó que ondulara las caderas contra su lengua aplanada al principio. Por el hundimiento del colchón, notó que apoyó las manos más adelante. Decidió que ese era el momento para agregar más movimiento de su parte. Apuntaba a jugar con su entrada y a abrirse camino entre las distintas capas húmedas, captando más de su sabor de esa forma.

—Ah, Dai... —Se quedó quieta, dándole la oportunidad de ser más precisa. Por el ángulo, le era más sencillo tratar de abrirla con la punta de la lengua una y otra vez hasta ahondar más, así que eso hizo—.  _Hm..._ Sí,  _¡sí!_  —Le fascinaba esa voz más aguda de lo normal.

—Hm. —Aunque le hacía falta apretar sus muslos o sus nalgas y recorrer su torso hasta aprisionar sus pechos en cada palma, la imposibilidad de añadir más tacto le obligaba a esforzarse al máximo para que su boca bastara. Un reto nunca le caía mal.

— _Daichi... —_ Y si su premio era escuchar las vocales alargadas de su nombre, la motivación sobraba.

Lo inesperado fue sentir un dedo ingresar a su interior sin nada que se lo advirtiera.

— _¡Ah!_  —La sorpresa sumó volumen a la exclamación.

—No era justo que solo yo gimiera. —Podía apostar a que tenía una sonrisa ladina pintada en el rostro.

No era que pensara así, pero no podía refutarlo.

Perdió parte del orden con el que lamía gracias a la rápida introducción de un segundo dedo y al pulgar que frotaba su clítoris. Temió que su boca le entregara más aliento que verdadero placer al apenas aguantar los sonidos en su garganta. Sus piernas se movían involuntariamente, también empezó a buscar más con la cadera. Dentro, Suga embestía con mucha velocidad, mas evitaba dar con su punto más sensible. Su ritmo cardíaco parecía querer imitar a los invasores.

—Amo que te mojes tan rápido si hago esto—soltó conforme aumentó el ruido de la humedad.

—Para, no puedo...  _hm_  —imploró con voz temblorosa.

Por suerte, le dio un respiro. Salió de su interior y procedió a hundir los mismos dedos por sus labios. Así pudo atenderla como era debido de nuevo, aunque lo que podía hacer no se acercaba a la intensidad de la que recién se había librado. Suga llevó ambas manos a dar vueltas por las aureolas de sus pechos, un lado con un tacto más húmedo que el otro.

—¿Estás mejor así?

—Uh-hm. —Succionó en el interior del muslo—. Aunque si te mueves sería mejor para ti.

—Hm. —Prolongó el sonido, como si lo pensara aun si le había hecho caso—. Es que esta posición me está cansando.  _Ah..._  Y quiero ver tu cara —hablaba entre jadeos—. ¿No quieres verme también?  _Uh, hm..._  Así que decidí que quiero que sean varias.

—¿Hm?

Apenas le dio tiempo de fruncir el ceño cuando sus cejas pasaron a alzarse y su boca se abrió en grande al sentirse más dilatada que antes. Había entrado con un tercer dedo, esta vez directo hacia los nervios que desataban el desastre.

—Kou-... Koushi, no, voy a...  _¡ah!_  —Sus piernas se retorcían, su cuerpo temblaba.

—¡Hazlo!

— _¡Hm!_  —Los gimoteos agudizaban su voz. Mordió un muslo pálido para tratar de acallarlos, mas desistió al no haber pausa alguna. Con los dedos de la otra mano alineados, creó fricción contra su clítoris que, al ser estimulado tanto por fuera como por dentro, hizo escalar al éxtasis hasta la cumbre a paso acelerado—.  _Ah..._

—Perfecto. —Por el siguiente sonido que registró, se había chupado los tres dedos a la vez. Mientras sus jadeos se suavizaban, se le quitó de encima de la cabeza y se sentó a su lado—. Espero que no te moleste la humedad de la sábana, porque seguirá mojándose.

—Eso da igual... —Salía más aire que voz de sus labios—. Pero ¿cómo vas a correrte tú si no me dejaste terminar?

—Eso se soluciona fácil. —Que guiñara el ojo del lado del lunar le daba un toque todavía más pícaro que amaba.

Como descanso antes de la inminente segunda ronda, solo la besó en los labios, mandíbula, cuello, clavículas y bajando hasta que el rubor ya no era tan notorio en su rostro.

—Creo que ya estás lista —dijo luego de lamer justo por encima de la soga que bordeaba el inferior de uno de sus pechos.

Siguió con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos. Primero se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el cajón donde guardaban sus juguetes. Daichi se mordió los labios. Supuso que emplearía alguno en sí misma para darle un espectáculo. Sacó un vibrador rosa; inspiró hondo. Regresó a la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cadera, a punto de rozar sus intimidades. Sonrió. La hipnosis casi la hace omitir el momento en que encendió las vibraciones al mínimo y llevó la cabeza redondeada a rellenar el espacio que las separaba.

— _Oh_  —suspiraron al unísono.

—Veamos quién se viene primero con el mismo estímulo —retó Suga con ojos entrecerrados.

Ella era la única con la que disfrutaba sentirse en desventaja.    


End file.
